Let The Stars Fall As They May
by Indieblue
Summary: A collection of Founders drabbles, shorts, oneshots and random scenarios. Mainly Salazar/Helga and Rowena/Godric, because I ship them something intense. Some of them shall be happy and full of light, but some of them will be fraught with sadness and sorrow. Non-canon (not that there's a lot of that as it pertains to the Founders).
1. Light

**Hello!**

 **I've been wanting to write a Founders drabble/oneshot series for a while.**

 **I should warn you that this will be fraught with sorrow and grief, but it shall also pour out love and warmth.**

 **Mainly I ship Helga/Salazar and Godric/Rowena something terrible, so they will make up the majority of this series, so this is a little bit of a warning on that front. I am in shipping hell after all, and I really hope you all like this!**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

Steady as the earth beneath his feet, as bright as the sunshine that pours across his face on a warm summer's day.

She has a sharp tongue, but she is kind, _kind,_ and the only thing he's ever really wanted.

Yet, he can't have her. He can never have her, for she-with her boundless love-would try to understand, and he can't corrupt her with his loathsome touch.

She plagues his mind constantly, and he pushes her away when she tries to peel back his layers, to break down his walls.

If only she knew that he has been hers from the moment they met, deep brown eyes that sparkle with warmth, fine golden hair that twirls and curls madly on its way down her back.

She isn't pure, he knows that. She has done terrible things, and just as she has a sliver of something dark and twisted in her, he has something bright and vulnerable in him.

" _Salazar,_ " She whispers, his name a prayer as he falls from her lips, and a broken noise spills from his lips as she collapses, as the crimson flows from her body like a river seeking the sea.

She was his light, his something bright and vulnerable, and now she's gone.

" _Helga_ ," the wind hisses mockingly as he stands on the cliff's edge. _Helga_ , he thinks with a wry twist of his lips as he steps forward, nothing but air beneath him. Then he disappears over the edge, sailing towards the sea that she used to love, as he used to love the earth.


	2. Reckless

**Hello hello!**

 **This one is about Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor, and is significantly happier than the last.**

 **I hope you all like it!**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

 _Reckless_. Foolhardy. There are a myriad of words that she can bring to the surface to describe the simpering fool begging her to help him charm his ruddy sword.

 _A sword_.

She doesn't have time for such foolishness, and she coldly tells him as much before slamming the door to her Tower in his face.

She pads away, her bare feet gliding across the cool stone. She hears the door click open behind her and she sighs heavily through her nostrils. She'll have to devise a method to keep him from entering her inner sanctum.

" _Rowena, please,_ " he calls from behind her, and she doesn't dare look at him.

Her resolve always breaks when she looks into his too blue eyes, and when he plays with his unruly honey brown curls.

" _Sod off, Godric. I have things to do, that are of much higher import than a rubbish sword_ ," Rowena scowls, slipping into a thicker scottish brogue that she would have liked.

She can't hide anything from him, and she hates it. _Detests_ it.

She stops short by one of the large windows looking out at the Black Lake-its depths hidden from her view, and she has an errant thought that perhaps she should figure out a way to explore it. She's been curious about its contents for a while now; everything always seemed to get in the way of any proper exploration.

To be fair, she had been preoccupied with the Forest, and-

" _Ro,"_ His hot breath washes across the side of her face, and one of his hands tugs on one of the dark curls that is gathered in the small of her back.

She closes her eyes, trying to get ahold of the way her heart races, or how all of the air had been stolen away with one _bloody_ syllable. She places a hand across her abdomen, the fine dark blue fabric underneath her fingertips-as dark as the night sky-felt cool to the touch, which helps her regain some control.

" _Fine, I'll figure something out you mongrel, now go away,_ " Rowena says, her tone dropping the temperature in the room by several degrees.

Godric of course, is completely oblivious to her frostiness, and as always, to her plight. He laughs brightly before pulling her into his side, planting a warm kiss to her cheek.

Her eyes open wide, and she barely has time to react before his warmth is fleeing her, and he's practically skipping jovially out of the room; having the audacity to whistle merrily as he goes.

She waits till the door sounds shut before she lets her legs give out, sliding onto the floor. The cold, comforting floor that grounds her, and seems to bring clarity to her foggy mind.

A shaky hand moves to her cheek, and she's staring out at the expansive sky. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, she allows a tiny smile to grace her features.

He may be a reckless idiot, but she loves him regardless.


	3. One Wednesday Morning

**The muse liked me today, after what feels like forever of simply ignoring me and mocking me as I sigh heavily and glare at her.**

 **I don't know how often I'm going to update this series, but I will whenever I can, since it is a fun little side project from all my WiPs.**

 **Please treat my rare pair baby (besides It Was Her Ginger Hair) with love and affection, and I hope you like all of these random scenarios my brain comes up with.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

"What is he doing?" Rowena asks with pursed lips, twirling a dark curl around her finger absently as she looks out at the grounds from her place up in the tree.

She's wearing a thin, dark blue, sheer dress that makes her look like she's been cloaked in night, with flecks across the fabric that paints the stars that spread across the dark sky.

"Which one?" Helga asks distractedly, wiping the back of her hand across her forehead. It is a sweltering day, and she's weeding her plants.

She widely splays her fingers across the dirt, and magic courses from her fingertips into the earth as she feels for the roots, for the life energy of the produce.

She closes her eyes and hums a happy tune.

Rowena lets out a soft laugh, and it jolts Helga's concentration; she frowns lightly as she sits back on her haunches, folding her dirt caked hands in her lap across her warm yellowish-green dress. Helga cranes her head towards her friend, and then follows her line of sight.

Honey brown curls, broad shoulders and strong muscles.

"He really thinks he can slay anything with that sword," Rowena comments, shaking her head. She cocks her head to the side as if studying a strange creature.

"He probably can, but don't tell him that, or his head may swell so much that it becomes an easier target for all the beasts he so desperately seeks," Helga replies, rolling her eyes.

 _I should bake a pie, Salazar might like that. Then he may actually come out of that dark dungeon that he likes so much,_ Helga purses her lips, scrunching her nose as an itch suddenly pops out of nowhere. She has dirty hands, so this is quite a problem. She decides to ignore it, and her thoughts drift back to the dark haired, bright green eyed wizard.

She recalls his large hands caressing her cheeks, the ghost of them still visits her in her dreams. The fresh taste of his mouth on hers lingers too.

Helga shakes her head to rid herself of such notions. It is the week before school is scheduled to pick back up, she has more important matters to trouble herself with.

She looks up at Rowena then, and how the dark haired beauty watches the reckless man as he practices with the exquisite sword that a Goblin had gifted him with. She hopes that her friend will have more luck than she has, and she sees the longing in Rowena's face.

 _Why must we love the ones who only bring us pain?_ Helga thinks sadly.

A sudden gust of wind whips across her features, and she closes one eye, her right hand moving to tuck the wildly thrashing locks of golden hair behind her ear.

Movement on her right catches her eye, coming from the castle dressed in all black, despite the muggy weather, is Salazar.

A powerful presence, his aura is staggering, wrapping all that come close to him in its clutches. He is charming, devilishly so, and his lean frame towers over her at all times. His cloak flaps out behind him as he moves, like a predator stalking its prey.

His sharp angular face is looking down at her in a handful of minutes, she sees the danger that lurks below the surface. She knows who he is, she understands him better than he wants her to.

"Helga," Salazar's deep and velvety smooth voice greets, her name sounding precious as it leaves his lips.

She smiles warmly, and how she wishes he would let her in, for he may be dangerous and powerful, but she isn't some delicate flower.

She can't help but think-as she gazes into his bright green eyes, so like the plants and nature that she loves-that she must be a fool to fall for such a man.

Then a faint tweak of his lips shows, and she knows she has no chance, but she doesn't care. If she's going to drown, she would gladly drown by his side.


	4. A Giant Squid?

**Hello hello!**

 **This one was insanely fun, especially since I was picturing all of their reactions as I was writing. I am probably going to write a couple in this format, simply because I had such a good time, let me know what you think!**

 **I'm glad everyone seems to be liking this series so far!**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

 _Dear Godric,_

 _Please remove the the 'obstacle course' you set up on the second floor. It is_ _ **dangerous**_ _and the students have enough to contend with, much less having to dodge maces and axes._

 _Do it_ _today_ _,_

 _Helga._

* * *

 _Dear Helga,_

 _I think that the course builds character, and most of my students love it. I'll take it down when Salazar agrees to let me keep the Giant Squid I found on my travels this past summer._

 _Godric._

 _P.S. Have you seen Rowena the last few days? Or did she hole herself up in her Tower reading again?_

* * *

 _Dear Salazar,_

 _Love, Godric isn't going to get rid of his death maze unless you let him keep the squid. Reason with him. Please._

 _Your beloved,_

 _Helga._

* * *

 _Helga,_

 _Why must I be reason with that reckless fool. It's_ _ **impossible**_ _. Impossible. I swear there isn't a logical bone in his body. Where did he even get that beast anyway?_

 _Always yours,_

 _Salazar._

* * *

 _Salazar Slytherin,_

 _The same place you got_ _ **your**_ _snake. Go and talk it through with him, or you will not be allowed passage into my chambers tomorrow night._

 _Helga._

* * *

 _Idiot,_

 _Fine. You can keep the ruddy squid, but_ _**you**_ _have to maintain it and go and talk to the merpeople. Which shouldn't be hard, they seem to like you. Merlin knows why. Now fix the second floor._ _ **TODAY.**_

 _Salazar._

* * *

 _My darling,_

 _Rowena, your students tell me that you've been locked in your room for three days now, and even if you are getting House Elves to bring you food-which I don't think you are, you need to get out of that room every now and then. I will keep sending owls until you come out._

 _Godric._

* * *

 _Godric,_

 _My precious lion, I've made a breakthrough! I will emerge once I follow it to the end, and you should really let the squid go._

 _See you soon,_

 _Rowena._

* * *

 _Rowena,_

 _The squid stays. Please come out. I love you. I'm going mad without you. Salazar doesn't want to duel with me, and Helga has gone on a small trip, something about going to look for wormweed. Which means there is no one to bake pies, and you know how grumpy he gets when she isn't here. Oh...it wasn't me that set fire to the tapestry on the first floor...Salazar did it._

 _Godric._

* * *

 _Godric,_

 _YOU SET FIRE TO THE TAPESTRY! YOU RUDDY IDIOT! I WILL SCALP YOU AND FEED YOUR INNARDS TO THAT STUPID SQUID. That tapestry is_ _ **PRICELESS.**_ _There's only one of them in existence._

 _Rowena._

* * *

 _Helga,_

 _Rowena is going to kill Godric. He lied about lighting the tapestry she found on her last journey back to Scotland on fire. Everything has gone tits up, and royally fucked itself sideways, please come back. The two of them are being unbearable right now._

 _Yours,_

 _Salazar._

* * *

 _My love,_

 _I'll apparate back as soon as I can, try to keep them both under control, and make sure they are both teaching their classes._

 _Yours,_

 _Helga._

* * *

 _Helga,_

 _I'm not a child minder...hurry back._

 _Yours,_

 _Salazar._

* * *

 _Godric,_

 _Oi! Why the fuck did you get Rowena drunk? She's passed out on my couch, but she was ranting and raving about you for_ _ **hours**_ _before she finally fell asleep. Come and get her._

 _Salazar._

* * *

 _Salazar,_

 _So that's where she wandered off to, I'm surprised she made it all the way there from the Seventh Floor. Especially with her moving stairs. Why can't you bring her? Plus it was really good Ale, I couldn't very well waste it, could I?_

 _Godric._

* * *

 _Godric,_

 _Because you decided to have your house located on the_ _ **seventh**_ _floor. Not my problem. Come and get her. I've changed the password to 'Godric is a sodding prick'. I'll change it back in the morning._

 _Salazar._

* * *

 _Salazar,_

 _Oh, how I love you. Prat. I'm coming, and it's an adventure to get to and from the Tower every day. It's exciting. You need to learn to live a little._

 _Godric._

* * *

 _Salazar,_

 _I was gone for_ _ **three**_ _days. THREE. How did you lot manage to flood the third floor, set fire to a classroom on the fourth floor, and_ _ **why**_ _is there a young centaur sleeping in my Common Room? We'll discuss this later...I should also mention that a very nude Gryffindor was slumbering away across my kitchen table in my private chambers...and Rowena was with him. It was in interesting homecoming._

 _Helga._


	5. Eating Stars

**Hello hello!**

 **This is the first thing I've managed to write in a few days, and it is just a little bit of fun surrounding a sick Rowena.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

 _Godric,_

 _Do you ever look up at the stars and wonder what it'd be like to taste one? How do you think they'd taste? I think perhaps they would taste like freshly fallen rain on a summer evening, but perhaps they would taste sweet like honeysuckle when its' sweet smell fills your nostrils._

 _Love,_

 _Rowena._

* * *

 _Salazar,_

 _Rowena is ill, she's talking about eating stars. I went up to check on her, and she was running a ridiculously high fever. It is probably from when she tried to explore the Black Lake even though it is almost winter._

 _I know you're irritated with me right now, but can you please make something to help? I wouldn't trust anyone else to do it. Please._

 _Godric._

* * *

 _Darling,_

 _Rowena is sick, and Godric is begging me to fix up a remedy to help her get better. On top of sending me an owl, he also slept outside my private headquarters waiting for me to emerge so he could plead his case._

 _If it wasn't utterly pathetic, it may have been endearing or sweet._

 _Do you have any lavender leftover from your last trip? My stocks have been depleted without my noticing._

 _Apparently Rowena asked Godric how he thought the stars would taste...it is a peculiar but interesting question. Perhaps they would taste sweet, but I doubt they'd be as sweet as you._

 _Yours,_

 _Salazar._

* * *

 _Salazar,_

 _You wanker. Where's my yummy stardust and my pretty lion. I'm lonely and cold._

 _Rowena_

* * *

 _Godric,_

 _I shall have the potion ready by nightfall, please control your witch, and go and see her for my sake. I can't deal with another nonsensical letter in which she calls me names and whinges about your stupid face._

 _Salazar_

 _P.S. I want a properly thought out and detailed letter stating why I am better than you, and for you to swear that you will not speak of last month's events to a soul, living or dead._

* * *

 _Lovely Lion,_

 _The snake brought a green vial for me to drink earlier, it smelt funny. I didn't want to take it...though I might if you came to_ _ **see me**_ _. You're a wanker too._

 _Ravishing Rowena_

* * *

 _Love,_

 _Since neither of you_ _ **grown arse men**_ _can give a_ _ **poorly**_ _woman a ruddy potion, I had to do it. I transfigured my features to look like Godric, and she happily took the potion after I let her babble to me for a bit._

 _I stayed with her for a few hours, and her fever broke. A couple of the older students have promised to check up on her every so often._

 _I need to go home to Wales for a few days since it's my Mother's birthday...the last time I left chaos ensued, would I be foolish to assume that that will_ _ **not**_ _happen again?_

 _Behave yourselves._

 _Yours,_

 _Helga._

 _P.S. Don't think that sweet talking in that owl, and in my chambers a couple nights ago was enough to change my mind about going to Wales. I don't get to see my Ma very often. Trust me, I'll be back before you know it._

* * *

 _Godric,_

 _You didn't answer my question. What do you think the stars taste like?_

 _Love,_

 _Rowena_


	6. No Longer

**Hello hello lovelies!**

 **I couldn't sleep, so I literally just wrote this in a state of 'it's way too late, I should be asleep, but this idea came to me and it is kind of sad, but oh well.' I hope you like it!**

 **This is officially proper drabble length, which is normally hard for me since I tend to get carried away.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

He dies.

She lives.

She feels like she may has well have died, since this world doesn't quite feel right without him in it.

Without his honey brown curls, his easy smile, his warm eyes. Without his boisterous laugh that used to rumble in his chest. Without his fingers toying with her hair, or his lips against her skin as he whispered his love and devotion.

She may as well have died, since the world is now devoid of all of the wonder it used to hold. All of the exploring she once wanted to do, now seems pointless. Utterly pointless.

Since he would never see it with her.

His triumphant cry as he waved that _bloody_ sword around whilst training, his deep voice as he spoke of his childhood.

How he sang her to sleep some nights with his deep yet velvety sweet voice; holding her tight in his arms.

No longer.

He died, and she may as well have died with him.


	7. Stardust

**Hello hello lovelies!**

 **I'm currently on a writing/posting hiatus, but this is a random little thing I wrote the other day...and I couldn't wait until May to post it, so here we are. Hopefully you all like it x**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

 _She is made of stardust and wonder_. Unfortunately, Godric Gryffindor has never been much good with words. More accurately, he's never been good at waxing poetic about how he feels. His words are usally more daring, and spoken with bold ardour. When he speaks, it is often a challenge of some kind, and if not, it is with a teasing lilt. There isn't anything soft or romantic about the words that spring from his mouth.

Godric Gryffindor is a fairly simple man when it comes to what he wants in life, yet, he is utterly enthralled with the most complex creature he has ever met.

 _She is made of stardust and wonder_. It is most assuredly the most romantic thing he can think of.

She sprints through forests and fields barefoot, she dances at the edges of lakes and seas—kicking up the water in a playful, childlike manner. She picks flowers and presses them in journals if only to keep their sweet scent trapped between the pages for those quiet winter evenings when she misses the summer. She is curious, and her soul craves adventure and knowledge.

Her raven curls twirl madly through the wind as she stands in front of the wide, open space in her office as she stares out of her tower down at the expanse of land and water that surround the Castle.

She whispers his name in a way that shakes him to his core, and he never wishes to let her go.

Her anger is as deep and vicious as the ocean during a raging storm. It is a challenge if he ever saw one, and he would gladly dive into her waters, he would gladly be dragged into her depths, if only so that she will hold him forever.

 _She is made of stardust and wonder_.

Her favourite thing however, is the stars. She spins mad tales of the bright lovers that are separated by the darkness. She flings her arms out to the sides, spinning madly under the night sky until she dissolves into a dizzy mess, and falls into his arms.

He never wishes to let her go, and he isn't sure how to vocalise how much she means to him. He's never been much good with words after all.

It's why he went on a journey for three weeks in search of something utterly fascinating, and he returned with a Giant Squid to place in the Black Lake. It was truly a gruelling endeavour—it involved many a spell and all the tricks he could think of (she probably would have figured out an easier way to accomplish the task).

The way her face lit up made everything inside of him sing, which is why he frankly did not care when Salazar complained bitterly about it.

 _She is made of stardust and wonder_. He tells her as she lays in his arms, furs splayed across them and cocooning their bare bodies with warmth. It is a cold, unforgiving winter, yet she finds the snow beautiful, gentle and delightful. She is riddled with contradictions: she adores the harsh winter, yet she revels happily when everything melts in the spring only to make way for the glorious summer.

Every morning she plays in the cold, white powder. Throwing it eagerly in the air, glee on her face as her cheeks and nose redden from the frigid weather.

She smiles, presses a kiss to his chest, and laces her fingers through his hair. _He is her lion, her protector. If people ever became stars, then she hopes they end up side by side in the sky, together for the rest of time; because if she is stardust, then he is too_.

Godric chuckles softly, gently tracing patterns across her bare skin. She always was better at words than he.

 _She is made of stardust and wonder._


	8. Alone

**Hello hello lovelies!** **Happy May! I hope you are all doing brilliantly, and I hope you all like this chapter!**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

He unblinkingly stares at the blank piece of parchment until his eyes burn. This is pathetic.

He taps an ink smudged finger against the surface of his mahogany desk, _tap, tap, tap_.

He rakes in a shuddering breath, and tries to think of other things. Things that are completely unrelated to the stupid man that has been plaguing his thoughts.

He hadn't realised how _lonely_ he'd been over the past few years; he'd barred himself off from all others—he had no permitted any allowances or room inside of his heart for something as frivolous as _feelings_. Not when he had to protect them _all_ from the Muggles who would not hesitate to burn this Castle and all its occupants to the ground.

He'd been so lonely, and he'd wanted for nothing. Only, that wasn't true. Salazar Slytherin had wanted _him_ the moment he laid eyes on him. Lightning had prickled at the back of his eyes, his fingers felt numb and there was a tingly feeling in his left leg. He swore he was coming down with a cold.

Alas, he'd kept his head down, and he'd interacted with the other heads of house only when truly necessary (save for Helga, she makes the best sweets, and she has a serenity about her that soothes his restless soul).

That is, until last night. Last night everything changed. For _him_ it had at least, whereas the lion was probably off gallivanting about—wholly unaffected whilst Salazar is sat here in his Dungeon in pensive ponderance.

Salazar tries to think of other things, but ultimately fails. It isn't long before he can taste the smoky yet sickly sweet man against on the tip of his tongue, before he is inhaling the scent of the forest after it rains.

Godric Gryffindor has left a permanent mark on him, and his chest aches at the thought. He'd been so lonely for _so_ long, that part of him thought that last night he'd forgotten his head, and simply given into lust and a desperate need for skin ship after being on his own for _so_ long.

He couldn't have been more wrong. Salazar's soul had quivered and then sang gaily under Godric's touch; he suspects that no other could have reduced him to the shameful mess he'd become by the time they were finished. The idea that he will never find another like Godric is perhaps the most frightening part of the whole ordeal.

He'd been on his own for so long, but he hadn't realised the true extent of his self-inflicted solitude until last night. Salazar recalls the Elf wine, and he recalls Godric's rough hands in his shoulder-length raven locks.

A low, mocking chuckle escapes his lips. This truly is pathetic, here he is pining after Godric like a youth who has yet to get his dick wet. The amused noise dies and catches in his throat—trapped there like a caged animal—and for a brief moment he chokes on air.

When he finally composes himself once more, he flies up from his seat, and rubs his temples as he strides towards his door with a cloud of frustration swirling around his head.

Salazar flings the door open, and lo and behold, standing there looking guilty child caught in some naughty act, is the man of the hour; Godric Gryffindor.

Salazar has been on his own for far too long, but when he peers into Godric earnest golden brown eyes, he knows that he isn't going to be alone any longer.


	9. A Week

**Hello hello!**

 **This is another Salazar/Godric drabble today, and it's another bit of fluff! Their dynamic is always fun to write, and I ship them almost as much as I ship Helgazar (Helga/Salazar), and Rowena/Godric. I just ship all the founders together basically lol.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

 _Godric Gryffindor,_

 _I set your Tower on fire you cur. How dare you have the audacity to simply leave me a note and disappear into the night._

 _Helga questioned me for over an hour, convinced that you told me where you've traipsed off to, as if sharing a bedchamber somehow gives me insight into your empty and thoughtless skull._

 _Rowena seemed fairly nonplussed by the whole issue. She flew out of the room, muttering something about checking her star charts. As if that will reveal your location._

 _I swear to the Gods, if you don't come back unharmed, I will bring you back from the dead only to sever your head clean from your body and so that I may rip out your innards._

 _You can't just run off, sword in hand whenever you feel like it._

 _As I am penning this letter, your stupid fucking cat is rubbing against my leg and pleading for ruddy attention. I may feed it to my snake. You can't even whinge or moan about it, because you aren't here to stop me._

 _You. Aren't. Here._

 _You insensitive twat. I loathe you, and your stupid face and I hope you never return. I hope a blizzard buries you somewhere no one can find you, only for an animal to one day dig up your bones and gnaw on them for the sake of it._

 _You tosser. It's cold at night, and you took my favourite furs. Who gave you PERMISSION to do so? I detest you, I detest your stupid curly hair, and your stupid muddy brown eyes._

 _I had to pause my writing for a moment, as Rowena had burst into my chambers, face flush from too much ale, and singing some nonsensical folk song. I couldn't understand a damn word as her Scottish brogue is thick and incomprehensible—as you know—whenever she's brimming with alcohol._

 _I've had a moment to process things, and I think as long as you come home safely...I will not murder you upon your arrival. Or feed you to my snake. Or banish you to the Black Lake; although that is something you may enjoy considering with how much the merpeople adore you._

 _Don't die,_

 _Salazar._

 _Salazar,_

 _I told you I was going to England for a week. The furs were washed and I left them folded in the cupboard with the wonky handle._

 _Helga makes a mean sober-up potion, as you well know from having to acquire multiple doses for me in the past. I'm sure that will aid in the situation for Rowena._

 _You're a wanker, Salazar Slytherin, but I love you regardless._

 _See you soon my love,_

 _Godric._

 _P.S. You didn't actually set my Tower on fire...did you?_

 _Godric,_

 _Of course I didn't set your Tower on fire...what kind of person does that. Solving the issues of the furs does nothing, as I am still very cold. If you breathe a word about it being because I'm down in the Dungeons then I will scalp you._

 _Hurry up and come home. I think I'm beginning to like your stupid cat, and that I cannot stand for._

 _Yours,_

 _Salazar._

 _Salazar,_

 _Some complications arose, so I shall be arriving home a day late. Something I'm sure you shall berate me over until you go red in the face. I can't say I mind as you are quite attractive when you are all riled up._

 _I should mention that I am bringing a gift with me, so you have some forewarning, as I know you don't like surprises. It's only a couple days now, and we shall be back together again my love._

 _Yours forever,_

 _Godric._

Godric Gryffindor arrives home to find Salazar Slytherin curled up in bed, all the furs they own piled on top of him, a dagger in one hand, and the other is protectively curled around Godric's cat. It is an odd sight, but a welcome one.

Carefully, the man with brown hair that gleams gold in sunlight strides across the room, stripping off his outer layers as he goes.

Salazar had heard him come in, he must have. The wizard sits up, a glare affixed to his features, and his emerald green eyes glow in the darkness. There is a glint of silver as Salazar places the dagger on his bedside table.

Godric stops at the foot of the bed, and cocks his head to the side, "did you miss me?"

Salazar's eyes narrow, and he glances down as the cat stretches and then pads across the bed before jumping off and disappearing.

"It was just a week," Godric offers when it is clear that Salazar is not going to say anything.

"Just a week you say," Salazar grumbles, falling back on the bed and burrowing into it. A light chuckle escapes Godric's lips as he crawls onto the bed, and carefully stretches himself out alongside his partner.

"I'm back," Godric whispers, a hand moving to cup Salazar's face, and the dark haired man closes his eyes and leans into the touch.

"Yes, and I'm tired. I'll yell at you in the morning," Salazar murmurs, but his eyes crack open just a little.

"I look forward to it," Godric smirks, gently brushing his lips over his lover's before he climbs under the furs with him. Soon, both men are asleep, their limbs entangling, and a cocoon of warmth envelops them.


End file.
